ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
New plan of Vilgax: Part 1
Vilgax want's get the infinity power. Sun of the Multiverse are harmed and all of the reality are its mean all of the reality are harmed! Azmuth give to Ben the Omnitrix IE. ---- Scene 1 ----''(In the Creation of Multiverse)'' Drollox helping to Vilgax stole the Infinity Power Armor. ALARM! ALARM! ALARM! Cames a 2 Celestialsapien knight (Star lord) and (The Destroyer) Star lord: Stop Vilgax! This power is a very powerful you can't control him! The Destroyer: Drollox stop him! Drollox: Vilgax hurry up! Vilgax wears infinity power armor. The Destroyer: Noooo!! ---- Theme Song: Ben 10! Ben 10! Ben slaps the Omnitrix IE and transforms into Feedback It's Hero Time. IP Vilgax fire the powerful energy, Feedback absorbs his. Hero of Heroes. Rook use his proto-tool and fire laser to IP Vilgax, Kevin punch him and Gwen using his mana blasts. He has a good partners. He's very strong and fast. Ben transforms into XLR8 make tornado after transforms into Four Arms and punch Khyber. He likes smoothies And play the Sumo Slammer Ben transform into Alien X. Alien X punch the Drollox (Celestialsapien Villain). He's the powerful hero. Ben 10! Ben 10! Ben 10! Ben 10! The logo of the series appears and the theme song ends. ----Vilgax: Now never can beat me! Star lord and Destroyer attacked him. Vilgax easly defeat Star lord and Destroyer. Vilgax: Now i can destroy the Multiverse! Came Starbeard and assistant of The Creator OmniReality. Starbeard: Vilgax we will not allow your destroy the Multiverse. Vilgax: Starbeard lets try to stop me. Starbeard fire a powerful cosmic laser from eyes and fire a cosmic ray from hands. Starbeard attacks not give the effect to Vilgax. Vilgax: Is that your true power? Starbeard attacked him very angry and punched him. Starbeard: Vilgax i'am destroy you!!!! Vilgax held Starbeard from his throat and punch him. Starbeard bumped to the center of the Multiverse (Sun of the Multiverse). Sun of the Multiverse was harmed. Starbeard: What do you doing Vilgax?! OmniReality: Sun of the Multiverse was harmed! its mean all of the reality was harmed! Starbeard transforms into To'kustar. Starbeard: WHAT??!! IP armor transforms into the knight armor and Vilgax transforms into Vaxasaurian. OmniReality: All reality is broken. All Celestialsapiens transform into To'kustars, To'kustars transform into Kinecelerans and etc... Starbeard: VILGAX!!! Starbeard was very angry and punched Vilgax. After Vilgax disappeared. Starbeard: What will we do now? OmniReality: We need the help of the Ben Tennyson! He's Omnitrix can transforms he into the Evolved Celestialsapien, Only the Evolved Celestialsapien can fix it. Starbeard: Evolved Celestialsapien? OmniReality: Only the Infinity energy of the Multiverse and the Omnitrix can do this. OmniReality and Starbead arrive to Galvan Prime. (In Galvan Prime) All Galvans transform into Vulpimancer. Only Azmuth in his original Galvan form. Starbeard: Azmuth we need to your help! You should be create a powerful Omnitrix in the Multiverse! You only need the Infinity energy of the Multiverse. I'am lost my powers because i'am can't make this. Azmuth: Give me 12 hours. ---- After 12 hours ---- Azmuth: Omnitrix Infinity Energy it's finished. Azmuth: This only can control Ben Tennyson! Starbeard: Hurry up! ---- Scene 2 ----(In the Earth) Four Arms punched the Vulcanus. Four Arms: Ow yeah its HERO TIME! Vulcanus: Ben Tennyson!! Rook fire the laser to Vulcanus, after Kevin punch him. Plumbers cames and arrested him. Kevin: Where is Gwen? Ben was teleported by Azmuth to Galvan Prime. Rook: BEN! Ben: Azmuth? Who is the this To'kustar and the....??? Starbeard: I'am a Celestialsapien Starbeard, Vigax stole the Infinity power armor he planned destroy the Multiverse. Me and the 2 Celestialsapien knights try to stop him, but we can't do this. After he harmed the Sun of the Multiverse and all reality was broken, Celestialsapiens transforms into To'kustar, To'kustars transforms into Kinecelerans and etc. Azmuth create the Most powerful Omnitrix in the Multiverse. Omnitrix Infinity Energy he can evolve your aliens like the Ultimatrix. Omnitrix IE can give to your aliens a powerful cosmic powers, you only can use him in the Forge of Creation and the Creation of the Multiverse. Only you can do this Ben Tennyson! Ben: You can trust me! Ben: Where is Professor Paradox? Starbeard: He and Eon was killed by Vilgax. Ben: Where is Vilgax? Starbeard: Vilgax now in Vaxasaurian form, but he look for the Infinity power Armor, We ought to stop him. OmniReality: I'am can't help you Ben Tennyson sorry!... OmniReality disappeared. Ben: It's hero time! Ben transforms into Jetray after going a Ultimate Jetray. Ultimate Jetray: We have the plan? Starbeard: Yes. Vilgax now in Vaxasaurian form, but Celestialsapien Drollox helping him. If Vilgax get the Infinity Power Armor its mean end of the Universe, because we need help of the other Celestialsapiens, but all Celestialsapiens transforms into To'kustars. The evolved aerophibian can travel in light years, we first ought go to Forge of Creation. Ultimate Jetray: Drollox don't transform into To'kustar? Starbeard: No. Ult. Jetray: Why? Starbeard: I don't know. Ultimate Jetray go to the Forge of Creation. (In Forge of Creation) Starbeard: Hi my army! I'am Starbeard! The Destroyer: Starbeard? Prove it. Starbeard: I can't prove it, but we... The Destroyer: STOP! You are not the Starbeard! Ultimate Jetray transforms into Ultimate Way Big. Ultimate Way Big: Come on lets we test this. The Destroyer: Who are you? Ultimate Way Big: I'am Ben Tennyson! The Destroyer: TENNYSON! The Destroyer try to punch him, but his punch don't give him effect. Ult. Way Big: You now didn't a Celestialsapien. Ult. Way Big punched him! Starbeard: Tennyson stop. Ult. Way Big stop punch him. Starbeard: They don't believe us, now we ought go to Khoros. Ult. Way Big transforms to Ult. Jetray. Ult. Jetray and Starbeard arrive in the Khoros. (In the Khoros) All Tetramands transforms into Galilean. Ultimate Jetray transforms back into Ben. Starbeard: We need help of Galileans. Looma red wind (in Galilean form): Welcome Ben Tennyson! Ben: Looma, where is Gar red wind? Looma: Follow me. Gar: Welcome Ben Tennyson! What's happening? Why all Tetramands transform into Galilean? Ben: Vilgax harm the Sun of Multiverse, because all of the reality is broken. Gar: Sun of Multiverse? Sun of Multiverse is only a legend. Starbeard: SOM is not the legend. SOM is real! Gar: Ben, Who is the this To'kustar? Ben: He's a Starbeard leader of the Celestialsapienarmy. All of the reality is broken, because all Celestialsapiens transform into To'kustar. Gar: Which species transform into a Celestialsapien? Ben: No one. Starbeard: Only Drollox in his Celestialsapien form, but he lost his some Celestialsapien powers. Gar: How can we help you? Starbeard: We need Galilean's gravity powers. Gar: Why? Starbeard: Galileans can create black hole, we can use this black hole to destroy the Drollox and Vilgax, Drollox now is Nigh Omnipotent and he can destroyed by the Black hole. If all Galileans create the black hole, power of this black hole can destroy the Galaxy. Gar: Okay! ---- Ending Scene ----''(In unknown place)'' Vilgax: Drollox give me my old form! Drollox: I'am don't transform into To'kustar, but i'am lost my matter manipulation power. I'am only can give you shadow of your old form. Shadow form wil give you extra powers. Vilgax: Hurry up! Drollox: Okay! TO BE CONTINUED... ---- Ending Song: Same as the Theme song. Ben 10! Ben 10! Ben slaps the Omnitrix IE and transform to Feedback It's Hero Time. IP Vilgax fire the powerful energy, Feedback absorbs his. Hero of Heroes. Rook use his proto-tool and fire laser to IP Vilgax, Kevin punch him and Gwen using his mana blasts. He has a good partners. He's very strong and fast. Ben transform into XLR8 make tornado after transform to Four Arms and punch Khyber. He likes smoothies And play the Sumo Slammer Ben transform into Alien X. Alien X punch the Drollox (Celestialsapien Villain). He's the powerful hero. Ben 10! Ben 10! Ben 10! Ben 10! The logo of the series appears and the ending song ends. ---- Noteworthy Events Major Events * Jetray (Ultimate Jetray), Way Big (Ultimate Way Big) makes his Ben 10: POTI debuts. * Sun of the Multiverse is harmed. * Drollox, OmniReality, The Destroyer and Star lord makes his debuts. Minor Events * Vilgax, Starbeard, Gar red wind, Looma red wind makes his Ben 10: POTI debuts. * Celestialsapiens transform into To'kustar, Tetramands transform into Galilean, Galvans transform into Vulpimancer. Aliens Old Omnitrix Aliens *Four Arms New Omnitrix IE Alens *Jetray **Ultimate Jetray *Way Big **Ultimate Way Big Gallery Trivia * New plan of Vilgax: Part 1 is the first episode of this series. * Azmuth don't transforms into Vulpimancer, because he wears Prime Armor. Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Series Premieres